


Love Doesn't Discriminate

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Oblivion Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Fluff, Gray-Sith Zatt, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Sith AU, Sith Kit Fisto, Sith Nahdar Vebb, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swearing, Unsteady Agreement between Sith and Jedi, accidental adoption, alternate Universe - Sith, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Darth Livion had gone through his years in the Jedi Temple undetected. When his apprentice, Darth Calamity, decides to betray him, he finds himself in a contracted agreement with Yoda and Mace, in exchange for his life and some freedom.He's still waiting for the Bantha shit to hit the fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a long time coming, and if you follow me on tumblr, then you knew that. If not, believe me, it has been. I'll also be updating the warnings as I go deeper into the fic and backstory and all, so for now it has no warning selected. This also goes from where Nahdar is dies and diverges from canon there.
> 
> Anyways, yeah, here's a playlist to go along with the saga: https://open.spotify.com/user/iridiumsacrifice/playlist/2TWAShrKgqIi0hgySN1xKK
> 
> (and, of course, I own Wit, Fae, and Corsair, and basically nothing else)

Darth Livion smiled as he watched his apprentice, Darth Calamity, take Grievous on. He had no doubts that he could fend off Grievous, though he knew Fae wasn't thrilled with the idea of it. The clone didn't like that his lover was so eager to fight the general, though Livion thought it was a rite of passage for the young Mon Cala, making one's first kill. It was a moment where he found himself rather proud of the young Sith Livion's own first kill had actually been his first Master.

Of course, after Darth Racon had gotten him to Fall, it had been hard to convince Master Yoda that he had, in fact, not done so. It had been a fine line Livion had walked since then, diving head first into the Dark Side while learning the Light Side under the tutelage of Ki-Adi Mundi. The fools had no idea they were raising a Sith under the guise of a young Jedi Padawan.

Killing Racon in cold blood shortly after his Knighting just sealed his decision on what Side he chose.

“You _do_ realize that the Jedi could find out you're _both_ Sith if he comes out of this alive.” Fae glared at him. Livion looked at the young clone, smirking.

“So, the fool has told you.” He stated.

“He has.”

“And yet you still lay with him.” He was stating a fact, not a question, and the clone hesitated at that. Livion let out a dark chuckle. “So it is not the fact that he is a Sith, but merely the fact he could be exposed, that has you angry at me.”

“What Nahdar and I do is none of your business.” Fae spat at him. Livion said nothing, just merely smiled as he turned his eyes back to apprentice. Grievous collapsed. Calamity looked at the cameras, his eyes a sickly yellow-red.

“ _It's safe to come out now, Master, Fae._ ” His voice came through the video, and Livion glanced at Fae, who hesitantly went first. Livion smiled again, and followed him out of the room.

As they walked, Livion noted that Calamity's eyes changed to their natural black color as they walked towards the exit.

He realized why when he saw Plo Koon and Obi Wan Kenobi waiting for him. Livion snarled as clone troopers aimed at him, surrounding him.

The little _traitor_.

“Come quietly, and we shall not let you die.” Plo Koon spoke, and Livion sneered.

“I'm not foolish enough to believe that you Jedi will not turn me over to death.”

“Kit, you are a dear friend, do not make us fight you. You _will_ lose.” Obi Wan replied, his expression showing just how hurt he truly was.

“Kit Fisto died the day Racon was discovered.” Livion spat.

“He is called Darth Livion, among the Sith, General Kenobi.” Calamity replied, “He has an apprentice as well, Darth Calamity.” Livion sneered at him.

“As you would damn well know, _Calamity_.” Honestly, the fact his apprentice didn't think Livion wouldn't drag him down with him was just an insult to his entire nature.

“We're well aware of Nahdar's nature.” Plo informed them. “We've known for a while now. We have merely been waiting for him to lead us to _you_.” At that, Calamity looked alarmed.

“ _What_?”

“Did you _really_ think I would betray the Republic?” Fae questioned, glaring. For that, Livion did feel sorry for his apprentice. The look on his face was one of pure agony, and Livion knew that Calamity's heart had just been broken into a million pieces.

But he had seen the betrayal coming the moment Fae confronted him as Calamity fought with Grievous.

He had to give the clone some credit; the fact Calamity wasn't aware this was coming just showed how much the two had loved each other, and how loyal Fae was to the Republic.

Livion remembered a loud shriek, blaster fire, and pain, before he blacked out.

=0=0=0=

He woke up in the Jedi Temple, in the Healers' Room. He frowned, when he realized there was pain in his head-tresses. He reached up, and growled when he realized one of his head-tresses had been hacked off by a 'saber. There was no doubt he was going to be in pain for days, and take even longer to adjust to the lack of sensory coming from there.

Damned child, thinking he could do things willy nilly and get away with it. When he got a hold of that brat, he'd-

“Nahdar escaped, so you won't be getting a hold of him any time soon, Kit.” Livion glanced over and found Plo sitting next to the medical bed he was on. He scowled.

“And what makes you say that?”

“Because you're in the Temple, surrounded by Clones and Sentinels, all ready to kill you if you make a move to escape or harm anyone.” Plo replied.

“And I suppose you're here to question me?” Livion scoffed, “There's not much to tell.”

“Tell me about Darth Racon.” Livion didn't want to like how calm Plo was, but the Kel Dor's calm demeanor had been what attracted him in the first place, all those years ago when he was just an Initiate trying to show off.

“Racon?” Livion scoffed, “He wanted me to Fall, and I did. There's nothing else to it.”

“He escaped.” Plo reminded. Livion smiled a sick, twisted smile at Plo.

“No worries. I already took care of that.” The room seemed to get several degrees colder. Both men were silent, as the words sunk in.

“... So you've kill Darth Racon, then?” Plo finally asked.

“Do you really need an answer to that one?” Livion replied, still smiling. It was a different smile, though. This was one was a cocky smile, a smile that Kit Fisto would have never worn. Livion knew for a fact that Plo didn't like it.

He sneered at Plo's back when the older man got up and left without saying anything.

=0=0=0=

He was kept by the healers for a week, and he was rather calm in letting them near him. Why wouldn't he be, anyways? He knew these people, and knew if he so much as sneezed wrong, the healers would cut him down without mercy, “friend” or not.

Bant wouldn't look at him, and he wasn't sure if that pissed him off or not.

When he was to be released, Yoda came to speak with him.

“Your angle, what is?” Yoda questioned, “Sith, you clearly are not.”

“How do you know that? I'm clearly in tune with the Dark Side.” Livion's reply came as easy to him as the sense of annoyance in Yoda, before the emotion disappeared into the Force.

“Under Count Dooku's reign, you are not.”

“Correct. Your point in this, Master Yoda?” Livion gave a smile that was far too innocent to be genuine. Yoda narrowed his eyes at him.

“A separatist, you are not.”

“No, no. I'm not a separatist.” Honestly, he didn't care one way or another whether or not they were one Republic or three. Politics, quite frankly, bored him.

“Your plans, what are?” Yoda questioned.

“Who says I have plans? Perhaps _survive_ is my plan? You do currently have me hostage, you know.”

“Being a hostage generally means you've got someone who cares about you.” Mace Windu walked in, glaring down at him. Livion smiled sweetly at him, too.

“Actually, a hostage is a person seized or held as security for the fulfillment of a condition.” He was giving a smug smile to the two Jedi Masters, and Mace glared at him.

“And yet, we have no condition for fulfillment that we need you as security for.” The man replied.

“Perhaps not, but you need me as security to find out what Calamity is up to, do you not?” Both were silent, and Mace's glare got worse. Livion chuckled.

“So predictable...” He smirked, before deciding to throw them a bone. “Very well, I _will_ tell the two of you this: Darth Calamity _earned_ his name.” There was a pause, before he frowned and continued, “If he is not dead already, I'm sure Calamity will target Fae for what he has done.” There was a tense silence for a few moments.

“What else do you know?” Mace asked.

“That there is a youngling in your creche that does not fit your ideal Jedi Ways.” Livion replied with a small smirk. “You really should warn them off from talking to Sith.”

“You're no Sith. Not as far as the galaxy knows.” Mace replied, “It was easier to separate Master Fisto and Darth Livion. So, everyone believes that Master Fisto was murdered by Darth Livion.”

“Oh, how kind of you.” Livion smirked, just as it hit the the leader of the order.

“ _What_ did you do to that youngling?” Mace demanded.

“Talked to him, he has.” Yoda hummed, “Noticed the changes, I have. Very uncertain, young Zatt is.”

“And if he decides to walk away from the Jedi?” Livion questioned, “What would you do?”

“He won't!”

“You once said that about me, Windu.” Livion pointed out, “And yet, here we are...”

“Corrupted him, you have not.” Yoda stated, firm in this decision. The old green troll's expression shifted to one of sorrow. “Lost during the gathering, he was. Cared for, he shall be, under Darth Livion's care.”

“What!? No! Yoda, that is insane! We cannot have another Sith running about!”

“What is it that you think I've done? I may have murdered Racon, but I've not done any needless murder, especially not since then.” Livion questioned, “Calamity? Yes, he's a psychopathic murderer. Me? I can guarantee I've not murdered anyone since. If I had wanted to not be caught, I would not have trained Calamity in the Sith way. I trained Bant as a Jedi, have I not? She's turned out well, has she not? I can train Zatt to walk the middle path.” While it wasn't a path that Livion was fond of himself, he did tend to walk it more than the Sith walks. He didn't care about most people, but he did care for a few. Zatt, the sweet youngling, was among those few. The youngling had declared himself a boy after attending the gathering, when he learned he liked being called a boy more than any other pronouns. The youngling had also sought Livion out to talk about the Dark Side, and why he murdered the Jedi that Zatt was so sure was going to train him. Livion had scoffed, said he _was_ that Jedi, and that he had every intent on training Zatt despite everything that had happened.

Zatt had asked if it would be okay if he didn't learn the Dark Side.

Livion had promised he would train Zatt how Zatt wanted to be trained.

“A deal, we shall have.” Yoda spoke, “Allowed to leave and train Zatt, you shall be, but... work for us, you shall.” Livion snorted.

“And why shall I do that, you green troll?”

“Because if not, I'll kill you.” Mace provided, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, when you put it like that, I see no other option than to agree to your terms.” Livion replied.

=0=0=0=

Zatt was sitting, waiting for him, when he approached the ship docks in the Temple. Bant was with him, and she was glaring at him as he approached.

“Bant, my dear, how you've-”

“Cut the bantha shit.” She snapped, “I want to make one thing clear, you hear me? You _hurt_ this boy, and I will _know_. And I will _find you_ and I will _kill you_ , agreements with Yoda and the Council be damned!” Livion chuckled.

“I have no intentions of harming him. I never harmed you or Calamity, now did I?”

“Don't fucking _speak_ to me about that bastard!” Bant hissed, before turning to Zatt. “Are you _sure_ you want to go with this monster? I could train you, instead, Zatt.”

“No. I want to go with him.” Zatt smiled, and Livion could tell it was just a bit _too_ innocent to be genuine, and he himself smiled as Bant just sighed, and handed him a comm.

“You _call me_ if he hurts you.” She told him, before walking off without another word. The two boarded the small ship, and as they prepared for take off, Zatt giggled.

“She said bad words.” He said. Livion let out a small laugh.

“I'm sure you'll hear more than that. For now, we're being... _requested_ , to go track down Calamity.” Ordered, more like it, if he wanted to live. Which, despite all his idiot plans during the years, he still very much wanted to do so.

“Okay... Do I call you Master Fisto or something else?” Zatt asked. Livion chuckled.

“What do you want to call me?” He asked in response.

“... I don't know yet.” Zatt answered.

“Then, for now, call me Master Livion.” He received a nod and bright smile in response. He chuckled again, and they entered the cockpit, finding a clone waiting.

“Corsair? My, my, I wasn't expecting you to be our babysitter.” Livion settled in the pilot's chair. Corsair sighed.

“Wit's busy making sure Fae stays alive, and the others are dead. I was handed off to babysit you if I didn't want to be reassigned to Kamino and babysit the shinies.” Livion chuckled.

“Well, I assure you, I'm not like Calamity.”

“Neither was General Vebb...” Corsair muttered, “Let's just go.”

“I'm all set, Master Livion!” Zatt chirped, and Corsair scowled. With another chuckle, Livion started up the launch procedures, and soon, they were off.

He had a pretty good idea where Calamity would be headed, anyways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from Hamilton's "Wait For It" and is, indeed, relevant to the story.
> 
> the definition of Hostage is from google.


End file.
